


(Nothing's) Sweet about me

by Martakus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Reader is dom, gender-neutral dom, male sub
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martakus/pseuds/Martakus





	(Nothing's) Sweet about me

Wir haben schon eine Weile kuschelnd nebeneinander gelegen, als du mich in eine sitzende Position schiebst und eng von hinten umarmst. Durch mein T-Shirt hindurch lässt du deine Finger über meine Nippel kreisen. Ich zucke zusammen und versteife meinen Körper. "H-hey, was wird denn das?", frage ich verunsichert.  
Du kicherst, legst mir einen Finger an die Lippen und flüsterst mir ins Ohr: „Shhh, ganz ruhig. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.“  
Ich setze zu einem „Aber“ an, doch du hältst mir den Mund zu und flüsterst: "Süße Katzenjungs wie du sollten miauen und nicht reden. Das schaffst du doch, oder muss ich dich erst knebeln?"  
Energisch schüttele ich meinen Kopf.  
"Braaaaaves Kätzchen", lobst du und wuschelst mir durch die Haare. Ich schmiege meinen Kopf an deine Hand und schnurre unsicher, aber zufrieden. „Wenn irgendwas nicht okay ist: Safeword ist „Teddybär“, ja?“, fragst du. Ich nicke kurz.  
Plötzlich schiebst du eine Hand unter mein T-Shirt und kneifst mir heftig in den Nippel. Ich heule vor Schmerz auf, doch du lässt nicht los. Ich zappele und winde mich, doch du fängst nur an, den Nippel zusätzlich noch zu verdrehen. "Du magst Schmerzen, nicht wahr?" fragst du mich grinsend.  
Wieder schüttele ich energisch den Kopf, Schmerzenstränen in den Augen. "Awww, wie süüüüß! Du versuchst, es zu verleugnen", kicherst du. „Aber da du mich so mitleiderregend amschaust, will ich mal aufhören.“  
Ich sacke ein Stück weit zusammen, bleibe wimmernd und zitternd in deinen Armen sitzen. Mit der Rückseite einiger Finger streichelst du mir über die Wange, wischst eine Träne weg. "Hey, alles ist gut. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich bin ja bei dir." Ich schlucke und drehe den Kopf ein Stück in deine Richtung. Du drückst mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich lächele unsicher. Du lächelst zurück.  
Dann wirst du wieder ernst: "Findest du nicht auch, dass wir dein T-Shirt schnellstens los werden sollten?"  
Ich erstarre einen Moment, verwirrt und überfordert von der Plötzlichkeit dieser Frage, da ziehst du es auch schon hoch. Ich maunze verwirrt und ängstlich, aber letztendlich bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als zu kooperieren.  
Als mein Oberkörper frei ist, schlinge ich meine Arme darum. "Ist dir kalt?", fragst du fürsorglich und umarmst mich fest, wobei du meine Schultern reibst. Zögerlich entspanne ich meinen Körper. Du fängst an, kleine Küsse auf meiner Schulter und meinem Hals zu verteilen. Mir gefällt das sichtlich. Ich entspanne mich und beginne leise, zu stöhnen.  
Plötzlich fährt eine deiner Hände an meinen Gürtel. Sofort werde ich wieder ängstlich und schüttele meinen Kopf. "Mrau! Mrau! Mraumraumrau!"  
Du hältst inne und fragst: „Awwww, bist du etwa schüchtern?“ Ich nicke energisch. "Wie süß. Und du fühlst dich ausgeliefert, weil du mich nicht einmal sehen kannst, während ich dir die Kontrolle über deinen Körper wegnehme?"  
Ich zögere kurz, dann nicke ich. Du lachst. "Das ist ja auch der Sinn der Sache!" rufst du und ziehst meine Hose herunter. Ich winde mich, werfe mich mit aller Kraft hin und her und fauche und maunze wie wild geworden, kann dich aber schließlich nicht davon abhalten. Ich beuge mich vornüber, versuche verzweifelt, dir den Blick auf die Beule in meiner Unterhose zu versperren.  
Du legst die Arme um meinen Oberkörper, ziehst mich wieder hoch und schaust grinsend über meine Schulter. Kopfschüttelnd sagst du: "Tse, tse, tse... So ein ungezogenes Kätzchen. Ich sollte dich wirklich bestrafen..."  
Ich maunze ängstlich und drehe den Kopf, um dich mit großen, mitleiderregenden Augen anzuschauen. Du grinst. "Na guuut. Ich lasse mal Gnade vor Recht ergehen. Aber nur, wenn du versprichst, ab jetzt brav zu sein."  
Ich nicke eifrig.  
„Na gut. Dann lass uns mal diese lästige Unterhose loswerden, hm?"  
Ich antworte nicht, versteife nur meinen Körper, während du mir langsam die Unterhose herunter ziehst. Schließlich kommt mein erigierter Penis zum Vorschein. Ich habe das starke Bedürfnis, ihn zu bedecken, ihn irgendwie vor deinen Blicken und deinen Händen zu beschützen. Mein ganzer Körper ist angespannt, während du freudig anfängst, an meinen Weichteilen herumzuhantieren. Wieder und wieder lässt du sie durch deine Hände gleiten, drückst sie, deutest rubbelnde Bewegungen an...  
Schließlich kann ich meinen Körper nicht mehr angespannt halten und sacke stöhnend ich mich zusammen. Sofort hörst du auf, mich zu berühren. Ich lasse ein wehleidiges „Maaaaauuuuu“ erklingen, woraufhin du mir lächelnd die Haare wuschelst.  
„Du möchtest es dir unbedingt selber machen, nicht wahr?“  
Ich schaue dich freudig überrascht an und nicke eifrig. Du lächelst zurück. „Kannst es kaum erwarten, dich vor meinen Augen mit cum zu bespritzen, hm?“  
Wieder nicke ich eifrig.  
"Dann los!"  
Während ich anfange, mich selbst zu befriedigen, überziehst du nochmals meine Schulter mit Küssen und streichelst sanft meine Nippel. Langsam arbeitest du dich mit dem Mund von meiner Schulter an meinem Hals nach oben. Als du am Ohr angekommen bist, flüsterst du: "Du bist ein ganz süßer, braver Katzenjunge. Du machst das wirklich gut."  
Beflügelt von dem Lob rubbele ich schneller und fange an zu stöhnen. "Ooooh, das klingt wirklich schön. Stöhn für mich!", befiehlst du, worauf du mir leicht in den Nippel kneifst. Ein unkontrolliertes, immer lauter werdendes „aaaaaahhhhh… Aaaaahhhhh… AAAAAHHHHHH“ entgleitet meinen Lippen.  
Du küsst meine Wange und flüsterst: "Du bist ein tolles pet. Und ein wunderbares Spielzeug." Ich nicke eifrig. "Es macht wirklich Spaß, dich zu benutzen", fügst du grinsend hinzu und ziehst mit deinen Fingernägeln eine Kratzspur quer über meine Brust.  
Ich zucke vor Schmerz zusammen, schüttele kurz unbewusst, fast unmerklich den Kopf. Du scheinst einen Moment zu Überlegen, dann hältst du mein Handgelenk fest und hinderst mich so am Rubbeln. Ich maunze verzweifelt. Ich war doch so kurz vorm Kommen!  
"Was war das? Wolltest du gerade bezweifeln, dass ich dich jederzeit benutzen kann?", zischst du mir bedrohlich ins Ohr.  
Vollkommen verängstigt wimmernd schüttele ich den Kopf. Du lässt mein Handgelenk los und lächelst zufrieden: "Dann ist ja gut".  
Etwas verschüchtert fange wieder an, zu rubbeln, worauf du wieder zärtlich meine Nippel massierst. Eine Weile scheinst du nachzudenken, dann grinst und sagst: "Weißt du, ich frage mich immer, ob es wirklich nötig ist, meine pets masturbieren zu lassen. Vielleicht wären sie gehorsamer, wenn ich ihnen einfach chastity belts anlege? Dann würden sie immer hornier werden und sich jede Nacht einsauen, ohne je einen Orgasmus zu erleben. Was meinst du dazu?"  
Ich wimmere etwas und winde mich in deiner Umarmung, will nicht zugeben, wie sehr mich diese Vorstellung erregt. "Ich meine, stell dir doch mal vor, dass das hier dein letzter Orgasmus für die nächsten 6 Monate wird! Und dass du dann jede Nacht mit ein paar anderen horny pets im Käfig verbringen musst, die auch alle chastity belts tragen! Das fände ich echt spannend, zuzusehen, was ihr in eurer Verzweiflung alles versucht, um zu kommen!“  
Ich stöhne immer lauter, meine Beine verkrampfen sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Ich will nur noch Kommen. Alles andere ist mir egal, also nicke ich eifrig zu allem, was du sagst.  
„Oder, noch besser, du bist das das einzige pet in deinem Käfig mit chastity belt. Jede Nacht wirst du mit einer Horde anderer pets eingesperrt, die zum ersten mal seit Monaten ihre chastity belts ablegen durften! Stell dir vor, was die alles mit dir anstellen würden!"  
Ich nicke weiter und rubbele immer schneller.  
"Jede Nacht wirst du von Kopf bis Fuß mit cum überzogen… Aber du kannst den Käfig erst am nächsten morgen verlassen, um dich zu duschen. Stell dir den Geruch vor, wenn du einer Pfütze aus cum und Schweiß liegst… Wie horny er dich macht… Dich vom Schlafen abhält... Wie du dich die ganze Nacht an Käfigstangen reibst, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, doch irgendwie zu kommen…"  
Mit einem ekstatischen Stöhnen komme ich. Cum spritzt auf meinen Oberkörper. Du gibst mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. "Braaaaaves Kätzchen", sagst du und grinst. Ich atme noch ein paar mal schwer, dann sage ich: "Danke. Danke. Dankedankedanke. Das war wunderbar. Du bist wirklich gut in sowas. Ich hoffe, du hattest auch Spaß."  
Du grinst verschmitzt: "Natürlich. Gerne wieder!" und verwuschelst meine etwas verschwitzten Haare.


End file.
